fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Coop
Harold "Coop" Cooplowski is one of the main characters from Megas XLR as well as the only NPC of that show to make it into FusionFall (Megas is here also, but the giant robot has been trapped in a prison made up by Fusion Matter). In the show, Coop is just a lazy, fun-loving guy who is out to have a good time. One day, he finds Megas and manages to change it to better suit him. However, Megas' original pilot, a girl from the future named Kiva, is now unable to pilot it as Coop has altered it. So now, he must use Megas to battle the approaching alien army called the Glorft with Kiva and his buddy Jamie. FusionFall Arrival of Fuse When Worlds Collide In the Manga, when Dexter is readying his Electro-Plus Cannon to fire at Planet Fusion, a swarm of flying Fusion Spawns attacks his helicarrier. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, Mac, Dee Dee, Ben (as Four Arms), Bloo, Blossom, and Bubbles try to hold off the threat until Dexter completes his cannon. While this is going on Coop and Jamie are playing a video game. Jamie asks Coop if he hears anything, and Coop replies that he only heard Jamie crying like a little girl after he beat him in "Destructo Challenge." War Against Fuse The Future Coop does not appear in the Future. It is possible that in the Future he went into hiding due to his lazy nature. The Past In the Past, he can be found in front of the Infected Zone in Goat's Junk Yard, where he assigns the player numerous missions. Hands on a Hard Drive In the mission Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 1 of 2), Fusion Spawns stole some equipment from Megas, and Coop has the player defeat some Maelstrom Creepers at Peach Creek Estates in order to retrieve Megas’ hard drive. After defeating the Creepers, Coop says that they only had the hard drives chassis. He then sends the player to defeat some Heavy Pinchers to get the actual hard drive. After defeating them, the player receives the hard drive, which has been broken up into components. The player then returns the components to Coop, who repairs the hard drive. However, after Coop repairs it, he says that the hard drive is busted. Nevertheless, he thanks the player for keeping it out of Fuse’s hands. In Part 2 of the mission, Coop tells the player that he wants to know why Fuse wanted Megas’ hard drive and sends them to Dexbot Q-12 in City Station so the dexbot can scan the hard drive. The player gives the hard drive to Dexbot Q-12, who tells them that the data on it is alien in origin. The hard drive then activates a fail-safe device that will delete the data on it unless the player can deliver the hard drive to Grandpa Max at Townsville Park within a set time limit. After the player gives the hard drive to Grandpa Max, he says that the hard drive contains a Glorft Encryption Protocol and says that it needs to be translated. He then sends the player back to Dexbot Q-12 so they can translate it. After giving the hard drive to Dexbot Q-12, he translates it, and says that the hard drive contains information on how the Glorft’s homeworld was once attacked by Fuse, but the Glorft successfully defended themselves from his invasion. Gooey Junk In the mission Gooey Junk (Part 2 of 2), Coop says that Fuse has put Gooby Traps all throughout the junk yard, and it’s making him unable to sleep. He says that Fusion Matter is already spewing into the junk yard, and if those Gooby Traps go off, then there will be too much Fusion Matter to handle, so he sends the player to retrieve them. After getting two Gooby Traps, Coop says that the monsters stashed a Gooby Trap in a car trunk and have primed it to explode. After collecting the final Gooby Trap, Coop tells the player to put them into a SACT Containment Unit to get rid of them. After doing that, the player returns to Coop, who thanks them, and offers to play some Ninja Space Patrol with them the next time they stop by. A SACT Agent then tells the player that Coop thinks they’re a real pal. Hangin' with the Coopster In the mission Hangin' with the Coopster (Part 1 of 3), Coop tasks the player with going into Megas and getting his copy of “Ninja Space Patrol” so he can return it to the video game rental store before they charge him a late fee. He says that he’d do it himself, if he had not sprained his thumb from “a bizarre console-related injury.” After the player retrieves the game and brings it back to Coop, he thanks them and asks if they know when "Ninja Space Patrol 2" comes out. In Part 2 of the mission, Coop says that he saw a giant hamburger near the Park-n-Flush trailer park and sends the player to investigate it. After touching the giant hamburger and getting a piece of it, Lee Kanker tells the player to get away from the Kanker’s “secret weapon”. The player tells Coop that the burger is fake, but he’s not sure if the player is right, and tells them to bring the piece they got from it back to him so he can judge its authenticity. After giving the burger piece to Coop, he tastes it, and realizes that it’s fake. In disappointment, he drowns his sorrows in a milkshake. He then wonders what the Kanker sisters are doing with a giant fake burger and gives the player the missions rewards. In Part 3 of the mission, Coop tells the player that he microwaved a queso, and if they can get it out of the Junk Yard Infected Zone, he’ll treat the player to a snack. After getting the queso from Coop’s secret spot in the Infected Zone, he notices that the cheese is missing, and suspects that fusion monsters stole it. He sends the player to defeat some Junkasaurus Wrecks’ so they can take back the cheese. After getting the cheese, Coop tells the player to bring the cheese to him so he can see if it’s still edible. After bringing the cheese and the queso back to Coop, he thanks the player, and shares some chips and cheese with them. Genius Groves, Candy Coves In the mission Genius Groves, Candy Coves (Part 5 of 5), Ranger Joey says that the Urban Rangers need the player to go to Coop and get his Big Glug so the Nano Improvement Project can develop a Nano of him. The player goes to Coop, and he gives them his 84-ounce Big Gulp. The player then returns to Ranger Joey with the Big Glug, and he thanks them for their help, wishing that he could ride in Megas. Xtra Large Fusion In the mission Xtra Large Fusion (Part 1 of 2), Coop informs the player that he just got a call from the KND. He says that the KND told him that Numbuh Two was doing a routine aerial search and discovered a bunch of Crash Loaders organizing nearby, who are preparing to stage an attack on the junk yard. He then sends the player to defeat four Crash Loaders in Peach Creek Estates. After they defeat the Loaders, he says that some monsters might have gotten past them. He then tells the player to come back to him; that he sees some monsters heading towards Megas, and that the Crash Loaders that got past the player are making the fusion monsters in the junk yard more aggressive. When the player returns to Coop, he tells them that he saw some Scrap Scrappers heading towards Megas, and that they have a Gooby Trap, so he sends the player towards Megas so they can find and defeat the Scrap Scrappers before they can cause any serious damage to Megas. The player defeats the Scrap Scrappers and gets the Gooby Trap, to which Coop tells the player to give it to him so he can disarm it. After delivering it to Coop, he deactivates the Gooby Trap, and thanks the player for their efforts. In Part 2 of the mission, Coop tells the player that the fusion monsters who were attacking the junk yard were working for Fusion Wilt, and that they need to take him down. To figure out where Fusion Wilt is hiding, Coop sends the player to the Cul-de-sac in Peach Creek Commons to talk to Wilt and see if he knows anything. When the player talks to Wilt, he says that Eduardo chased Fusion Wilt out of Foster’s Home, but he dropped his wristband in the maze behind the house, and that it could be used to track Fusion Wilt down. The player finds the wristband in the maze and delivers it to Coop, who says that he has a device that could help track Fusion Wilt. The player brings the wristband to Coop, who scans it with a Bio-Energy Scanner, which allows them to lock onto Fusion Wilt’s energy signature. The player goes into the Junk Yard’s Infected Zone, finds Fusion Wilt’s lair, goes into it, and defeats Fusion Wilt. The player then returns to Coop, who thanks them, and ask them if they want to watch a movie while he goes and takes a nap. Scrapheap Scrap (Megas Nano Mission) Once the players Fusion Matter meter fills up all the way when they’re level 9, Coop calls and says it’s time for the player to get a new nano. Coops says that he’s modified a blowtorch into a Fuseburner and intends on using it to free Megas from its Fusion Matter prison. But in order to do that, the player must find and defeat five Junkasaurus Wrecks’, with Coop giving the player the location of the fusion monsters. After the player defeats the fusion monsters, Coop tells them to enter the Infected Zone and find the Scrap Scrappers. After the player finds the Scrap Scrappers, Coop says that he just saw Fusion Coop heading towards Megas and tells the player to forget about the Scrap Scrappers and pursue Fusion Coop before he gets away. After entering his lair, the player navigates through it, taking out Scrap Tyrants as they go, until they get to Fusion Coop, who they then defeat and receive the Megas Nano from. Double Fusion Trouble In the mission Double Fusion Trouble (Part 2 of 5), Dexbot Q-60 warns the player that Fusion Dexter and Fusion Computress are trying to break into Dexter’s old lab, and that they must stop them immediately. Dexter emails the player and says that Dexbot Q-60 is going to help them build a Shield Scrambler so they can stop the Fusions. Dexbot Q-60 then sends the player to talk to Coop. When the player talks to Coop, he says that in order to build a Shield Scrambler, they are going to need a Frequency Booster. He tells them that he has one, but it was stolen by fusion monsters in the junk yard Infected Zone. The player then gets the Frequency Booster from the Infected Zone and brings it back to Dexbot Q-60. Fusion Assembly Line In the mission Fusion Assembly Line (Part 5 of 5), Tetrax finds the enemy that is trying to mass-produce Fusions, with that enemy being Fusion Coop. Tetrax then sends the player to the Green Maw Infected Zone to find Fusion Coop’s lair and defeat him. The player does so, and foils Fuse’s plan to mass-produce a Fusion army. FusionFall Retro One day, when going through the Junkyard, Coop came across the remains of Larry 3000. Coop was able to fix him, but not without a few alterations such as takeout delivery. Coop appears to have forged an unlikely friendship with Larry. Larry seemed to have trusted him enough to entrust him with his communicator. Coop keeps rambling on about how Megas is a cooler robot than Larry. Larry sends the player to get a certificate of coolness from Eddy and to get it signed by the Mayor in order to prove Coop wrong. Coop apologises to Larry and offers him lunch. Gallery Coop Retro 2.10.png|Coop in Goat's Junk Yard (Retro Patch 2.10) Coop Retro 2.9.png|Coop in Goat's Junk Yard (Retro Patch 2.9) Coop Retro.png|Coop in Goat's Junk Yard (Retro Patch 2.0) Coop Goats Junkyard OG.png|Coop in Goat's Junk Yard (Original Game) Coop FFU Picture.png|Biography Picture (Retro) Coop.jpg|Biography Picture (Original Game) Jamie y Coop.png|Coop and Jamie in Worlds Collide Coop_orig.jpg|Coop's original design from the cartoon FF Fusion Coop.png|Fusion Coop CoopA.png|Message Box Icon 4490.png|In-game model Trivia *What happened to Jamie and Kiva is unknown, but it is probable that Fuse had some involvement. (Note, however, that Jamie was in the manga with Coop.) *Megas is a serious threat to Fuse due to its size, strength, and general action in its eponymous show. The purpose of Megas in the show is to hold off advancing alien armies; thus it would be perfectly suited to fend off the threat of Fuse. Along with a few other heroes who have directly fought off alien invasions in their respective shows, if he had been able to prevent Megas from being overtaken by the fusion matter, Coop probably could have assisted the other heroes (or even single-handedly) to defeat Fuse long before the official war began. *In mission and NanoCom dialogue, his last name is mispelled as "Kaplowski". *On July 22nd 2019, Coop's model received a new texture and scale in Retro Beta Patch 2.9 to better reflect his character artwork. *On August 5th 2019, Coop was moved from his position in front of the RV further to the right of the Infected Zone Warp in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Megas XLR NPCs‎